


A Little Motivation

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Commission fic, Hikaru is of legal age, M/M, Smut, bottom Ogata, what is that title...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Ogata knew it was only a matter of time until Hikaru beat Touya again, the young man just needed a little push.





	A Little Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Commission fic for Anonymous. I didn't read very much HnG and it was a long time ago when I did. But Anon said they enjoyed this, and I'm glad they did. I was very nervous about it. Thank you again so much for commissioning me~  
> Thanks to [Shishiswordsman](http://shishiswordsman.tumblr.com/) for helping me read over and edit this <3  
> [Rei-the-Rat](https://rei-the-rat.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for more info about my writing or if you'd like to pop in and say hi

Sometimes Hikaru wondered if Ogata knew, if he noticed. It was a strange thing, and Hikaru was aware of this. It wasn’t as if Ogata wore red himself all that often. But Hikaru had found himself growing fond of the color as time passed and they grew closer. The only red possession of note that Ogata had was his car.

Hikaru sighed softly as he pulled at the long sleeve of his maroon under shirt. If Ogata did notice, he at least didn’t know the reason. It would just be more fuel for him to tease Hikaru with.

Maybe wearing red was a bad idea. It reminded him too much of Ogata. He needed to focus. Even though this was a practice match, Hikaru had quite a bit riding on it.

_ ~~~ _

_ “Maybe you need proper motivation.” _

_ Hikaru shot a half glare over his shoulder at Ogata. “What is that suppose to mean?” _

_ “I know you can win against Touya. But these past years, you've always… faltered.” Ogata took a drag from his cigarette. “I was thinking, maybe you just need a little push.” _

_ “It’s not like I don’t want to win against Touya.” Hikaru huffed as he walked back to where Ogata was sitting. “I want to continue getting better at Go and improving my strategies.” _

_ Ogata smiled at the spark he saw in Hikaru’s eyes. “I know. And I want to reward you when you do.” _

_ Hikaru caught his wrist before he could take another drag. “How so?” _

_ “No tricks.” Ogata promised, amused at Hikaru's skepticism. “Just a small bet of sorts.” He lifted his free hand up to Hikaru’s cheek. “Win against Touya in your practice match next week,” He ran his thumb carefully over Hikaru’s lips. “And I’m yours for a whole day to do with as you please.” _

_ Hikaru wanted to scoff at Ogata for trying to use such a suggestive tone. The implication was obvious, and Hikaru didn't necessarily like the idea of being spurred on with promises of intimacy. Though if he was being honest, wouldn’t Ogata treat him even without a bet? Getting it out there in the open was just a surer promise of what exactly Ogata was willing to give him. _

_ “And if I lose?” Hikaru knew that wasn’t what Ogata wanted to hear. He didn't want to punish Hikaru for losing. But it was a bet wasn’t it? _

_ Ogata sighed. “I don’t know, I'll think of something.” He started to pull his hand away, but Hikaru reached up and grasped his hand firmly, keeping it pressed to his cheek. _

_ “Alright. It’s a deal.” He leaned forward to kiss Ogata on the cheek and was returned with one in kind. _

_ “Good luck, Shindou.” _

_ ~~~~ _

There was a stilled silence in the room. No more moves to be made on the board. Hikaru’s eyes flicked across the white and black stones, checking again if the outcome was true. A shuddering sigh left him, and he looked up at Touya. His friend was glancing over the board himself, but then he looked at Hikaru and smiled.

“You did it.” Touya whispered.

Hikaru chuckled to himself. “Yeah…” He looked over at the observers who had asked to watch, curious to see how the next generation of Go players were progressing. A few of them were approaching to congratulate them on a match well played, but Hikaru’s eyes landed on Ogata who looked as though he was caught in a state of awe. And just as quickly as Hikaru had noticed it, it was gone. Ogata coughed lightly and turned away, the glare on his glasses hiding his eyes and obscuring his expression.

He won… Hikaru wasn’t sure what was going through Ogata’s mind at the moment. It had been his idea, right? He couldn’t be upset about it? Maybe just surprised…

Some of the audience who were players themselves praised Hikaru and wished him well on his journey to become a better Go player. Touya eventually pulled him away and out of the room where they walked together down the hall in comfortable silence.

“Congratulations.” Touya paused by a window to look at the trees. “I knew it was only a matter of time before you beat me again.”

“Well, I-”

Touya held up his hand, stopping whatever explanation or excuse Hikaru was going to give. “It’s fine. Whatever the reason was, you’ve grown as player. And I’m grateful for that. You’re my friend and my rival. I’m glad to see you win, and it makes me want to get better myself.”

Hikaru nodded. “Thank you.”

Touya had to leave but made a promise to meet up with Hikaru later so he could treat him to lunch for his win. Hikaru was making his way back to try and find Ogata when he felt a familiar pair of arms around his waist pull him back.

“There you are,” Hikaru greeted once the initial surprise passed him. “I was just about to start looking for you.” He leaned back against Ogata. “We could be seen out here…”

Ogata scoffed lightly, and Hikaru felt the warm breath against his neck. “A slim chance.” He loosened his hold on Hikaru but didn’t step back immediately. “I’m proud of you.”

Hikaru bit his lip as a new smile threatened to break across his lips. It shouldn’t have felt as surreal as it did. But he couldn’t get over the fluttering feeling in his stomach from both his win and the praise.

“And a deal is a deal.” Ogata reminded as he stepped back.

“Yeah,” Hikaru turned to face him. “Is this weekend ok?”

“I don’t have anything planned.” Ogata nodded his consent. He smiled fondly at Hikaru’s happiness. “I assume you do though.”

“You’ll see.” Hikaru promised.

* * *

On Hikaru’s eighteenth birthday, he had received a rather questionable gift. It was probably meant as a prank. His friends had laughed at his confused expression and some seemed concerned themselves, but no one came forward about who did it or if it was a group decision. Despite that, Hikaru was actually thankful for the gift. And even more so with an opportunity to use it.

He slipped quietly into Ogata’s apartment and locked the door behind him. It was early in the afternoon shortly after lunch, and Ogata was sitting at his kitchen table with a coffee mug in one hand and an open beer can beside his ashtray.

“Shindou, glad you could make it.” He greeted.

“Wouldn’t miss this for much of anything.” Hikaru called to him as he passed the kitchen heading for the bedroom.

“In a hurry?” Hikaru heard the chair move against the floor.

“Just dropping my backpack in your room. Have you eaten?”

“Sort of.” Ogata met him in the hall as Hikaru was leaving the room.

The teen sighed. “Sort of?”

“I’m fine.” Ogata continued to brush him off. He blocked the hallway so Hikaru couldn’t move past. “Are you going to tell me what the plan for today is?”

Hikaru relented and backed toward the bedroom slowly. “We’re going to play Go. What else?” He couldn’t stop from smiling at Ogata’s confused look.

“Not that I’m complaining, but is that all?”

Reaching for Ogata’s tie, Hikaru gently tugged him closer as he walked backwards towards the bed. “Well, there are a few added rules.”

“Such as?” Ogata pressed, following Hikaru as he bumped into the bed. He steadied him, placing his hands on slim hips.

Hikaru didn’t answer immediately. He pulled Ogata on to the bed with him until they were laying on their sides face to face. His could feel his backpack behind him but didn’t reach for it. “So, I have something that I would like to…” He paused thinking of how to phrase it. “Give you.”

“Ok,” Ogata went along, still curious as to why they had gone from Go to gifts. He moved with Hikaru, letting him roll them over so he was on his back with Hikaru leaning over him. Hikaru still held on to his tie, loosely slipping it between his fingers as he watched Ogata with focused eyes. “What is it?”

“I think it’s best if I show you.” Hikaru ran his other hand down the buttons of Ogata’s shirt, not undoing them, but pressing and flicking them in a teasing manner. “If you’re not ok with it-”

“I said anything.” Ogata interrupted with a reminder of their deal.

Hikaru yanked at Ogata’s tie, pulling him up enough to meet Hikaru, their noses brushing and breaths mixing. “If you’re not ok with it,” He restated firmly. “You’ll let me know.”

Ogata eliminated the space between them with a kiss. “I will.” He said against Hikaru’s lips, running his hand through the teen’s hair and pulling him closer. The clatter of his belt on the floor made him pull away slightly. Hikaru’s hand hadn’t stopped during the conversation. With the belt out of the way, he quickly unfastened his pants. “So what are you planning to do to me?”

“Be patient.” Hikaru pecked him on the lips once more before leaning back on his knees and reaching for his backpack. “I need your pants off for a bit.”

“Only a bit?”

“We’re going to play Go, remember?” Hikaru continued with a shrug. “We’re not leaving the apartment, so I guess if you want to leave them off…”

Ogata watched Hikaru rummage through his bag while he slipped out of his slacks and boxers. “Well, you have me intrigued at least.”

Hikaru found what he was looking for. “I haven’t-” He stopped, looking back at Ogata and licking his lips at the sight of his disheveled and half naked lover. “I haven’t used it yet.” He finished in a whisper. Ogata raised an eyebrow at him. He pushed on his elbows to look at Hikaru better. “Like, it was a gift and…” Hikaru pulled out a pillow case he used to hide some questionable items that wouldn’t normally be found in his backpack. Now that he was starting to go forward with his idea, a nervousness was creeping into his gut.

He moved back over Ogata, kissing against his jaw and up his cheek. “Don’t laugh…” His nose bumped Ogata’s glasses. He wanted to keep as close to him as possible to hide his embarrassment. Reaching for Ogata’s hand, he pulled two items out of pillow case.

“Why would I laugh about this?” Ogata asked as Hikaru hid his face against his shoulder. The teen slipped something to him. As Ogata closed his hand around it, his eyes widened in understanding. “Oh…” He smiled and pressed a kissed into the dark hair. Sometimes he forgot how inexperienced and naive Hikaru was. “This is fine.” He assured. “Still curious what you plan to do though.”

A sigh of relief left Hikaru, the warm breath rushing against Ogata’s neck. “I’ll… I’ll tell you in a sec.” He was still nervous, but it wasn’t so bad now. Leaning back so he could see, Hikaru took the vibrator back from Ogata. He knew his lover was more experienced in these matters, but he didn’t want to assume. Still, it wouldn’t have hurt to ask.

Hikaru would always be grateful that Ogata was quiet and respectful. He was fine with just laying back and letting Hikaru feel his way through; he was patient with Hikaru’s insecurities and questions.

_ “Because you’re worth it the wait. And if a little time is all you need, how can I say no?” _

He watched as Ogata laid back with closed eyes as he poured lube over his fingers. Spreading his legs a little more, Hikaru pressed a finger against Ogata’s entrance. He leaned forward over him as he pushed it in slowly. It was almost strange how this had become normal for him. The motions, the signs on Ogata’s face of bliss or discomfort, the feeling, Hikaru could read and move through them as easily as a simple game of Go. And like Go, Hikaru wanted to further his experience. At least, for Ogata he did.

Hikaru kissed Ogata, their lips moving together lazily and with ease. He pushed a second finger in soon after the first. Ogata’s breath hitched lightly, but he stayed relaxed for Hikaru. His calm composure helped Hikaru focus and continue through the motions of preparing him easier.

“So,” Hikaru began with a whisper by Ogata’s ear as he coated the vibrator in lube. “We’re going to play a game of Go,” He paused to push the toy in until it was almost fully sheathed. “And every time you capture a stone, I’ll turn the setting up.” Hikaru found the control and moved the setting up one.

The vibrator buzzed to life and pulled a sweet surprised gasp from Ogata. He hummed in pleasure from the low sensation, subconsciously pushing his hips up toward Hikaru.

“And every time I capture a stone, I’ll turn it down.” Hikaru switched the vibrator back to off.

“That sounds backwards.” Ogata commented after a breath.

“It’s not.” Hikaru slipped off the bed and stretched. “I’m going to go set up the board. Join me when you’re ready.”

Ogata watched Hikaru leave the room, far too happy with himself for just leaving his lover half-hard and flustered on the bed. He couldn’t help but smile though as he slid his pants back on. Hikaru had set this up with their level of playing in mind. He was using Ogata’s pride as player against him, knowing that he wouldn’t skip on points. The same could be same for Hikaru too though.

“Shindou, I have a sneaking suspicion you’re attempting to drive me mad.” Ogata ruffled the teen’s hair as he passed him and headed for the kitchen. He finished his coffee and grabbed a new can of beer before joining Hikaru in the living room.

“I want to see how you play under pressure.” Hikaru grinned at him. “A different kind of pressure.” He amended at Ogata’s questioning gaze. Ogata had won several titles against some of the best players in Go. He knew how to play the game when the odds were against him.

“Very well then. Ready when you are.”

The first rounds passed easily, basic moves laying down the foundation of their game strategy and preparing them for the real challenge ahead. The first capture went to Ogata as they both knew it would, and Hikaru clicked the setting up to one, watching his opponent carefully.

Ogata closed his eyes, relaxing and letting his body just enjoy the sensations as they came. “Your turn Shindou,” He reminded Hikaru as he opened his eyes.

They continued, Hikaru carefully working his way around Ogata’s defenses and Ogata tactfully cutting him off. Until he jumped at the opportunity to take two more of Hikaru’s stones. Without hesitating, Hikaru made his next move while clicking the vibrator’s setting up twice more.

The sudden increased intensity of the vibrator ripped a moan from Ogata, and he braced himself to stop from rocking back into it. The tip of the vibrator buzzed closely to the bundle of nerves inside of him, teasing him with ghost sensations of what it could feel like if it was in just a little more. He bit his lip and focused on the board rather than look up at Hikaru. His cock was twitching with want, and he continued to resist the urge to move or attempt to relieve some of the frustration.

Hikaru watched him as he made his next move quickly, and he responded by capturing a stone for himself. The setting was lowered by one.

“Taking pity on me?” Ogata looked at Hikaru from over his glasses.

“Not enough.”

Ogata clicked his tongue when he saw what Hikaru meant. He could’ve taken more than one stone but chose to save that play for later.

“We can always stop if it becomes too much.” Hikaru said, slight concern creeping into his voice.

“That sounds a lot like forfeiting.” Now that the vibrator wasn’t going at almost max, Ogata was able to regulate his breathing easier and focus back on the board. “Are you at least enjoying yourself?”

“Yes.” Hikaru admitted easily. He ran his thumb over the switch without pushing it in either direction. “I’m very tempted join you over there. You’d be ok with that, right? Stopping on my terms?”

“This is your day after all.” Ogata leaned back against the couch.

Hikaru stood up. “I was kind of hoping it would last longer if I’m being honest. But we can always pick this game up later.”

“I think you may be giving me too much credit.”

Hikaru kneeled over Ogata, bracing his hands against the back of the couch. “Well, you lasted longer than I would’ve. I’ll have to change the rules next time.”

Before Ogata could answer, Hikaru kissed him and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. He clicked the setting back up, shushing Ogata’s moan with his lips. Hands tightened on his hips and pulled him closer. He could feel Ogata’s straining erection through his pants. Ending their kiss with a light nip, Hikaru began to unfasten Ogata’s slacks again as he kissed down his chest.

“Keep your glasses on,” He warned before Ogata could attempt to remove them. “I want you to look at me, Seiji.”

Dropping to his knees before Ogata, Hikaru pulled off Ogata’s pants, pleased to see he had decided to leave his boxers off. He kissed up Ogata’s inner thigh, teasing with soft bites and promises of his tongue as he moved closer to the weeping cock before him. Spreading Ogata’s legs so he could fit between them better, Hikaru ran his tongue over the cockhead before sucking it into his mouth.

Ogata let his moans fall from his lips more freely. He tried to keep his eyes open and on the young man in between his legs. His hot mouth over his cock was a welcome relief to the twisting knot in his stomach caused from the ceaseless vibrating inside him. It still wasn’t enough, but it was closer. He moved under Hikaru’s guidance to lift his leg up over the teen’s shoulder so he could reach the base of the vibrator.

Hikaru’s lips slipped down over Ogata’s cock as far they could, and he set the control on the table behind him once the setting was up all the way. Ogata gently tugged at his hair as he began to rock his hips in rhythm with Hikaru’s sucking. He took hold of the vibrator and began to push it in and out, hitting closer to the sensitive spot.

“Fuck… Hikaru.”

He looked up at the call of his name. Ogata’s face was flushed with beautiful pink, his shirt was sliding off one of his shoulders, and his glasses were starting to fog slightly. Hikaru moaned around the dick in his mouth, making Ogata’s hips jerk toward him. He pulled off and slowed the thrusting pace of the vibrator. It was clear Ogata was close to coming, so Hikaru stood quickly and shed his own clothes. He carefully removed Ogata’s glasses and set them on the table beside the switch.

“Can you suck me off?” Hikaru asked, brushing some of Ogata’s hair back. He kissed his forehead when he received a nod and whispered confirmation. Moving back to sit at one end of the couch, Hikaru left his legs open for Ogata kneel between. They were pressed close with Ogata leaning forward over Hikaru and Hikaru reaching for the vibrator. Ogata lips slid down close to the base of Hikaru’s cock and he could feel the tip brush against the back of his throat.

He started pumping the vibrator in and out in time with Ogata’s mouth around his cock. They moved together, finding an uneven rhythm of Ogata’s hips pushing back on the toy harder each time and him trying to keep up with bobbing down on Hikaru’s cock. Hikaru held him steady as their movements became more frantic.

Finally, Hikaru began thrusting the vibrator in as far as it would go, hitting Ogata’s prostate and sending him over the edge. He pulled off Hikaru’s dick, gasping the teen’s name as his orgasm hit him. Hikaru used his free hand to fist his cock until he came while continuing to fuck Ogata with the toy as he rode out his orgasm.

Ogata collapsed against Hikaru’s chest, exhausted and well sated. A small groan left him as Hikaru pulled the vibrator out.  “I need a smoke.” He grumbled once he caught his breath.

“We need a shower.” Hikaru chuckled as he ran his hand through Ogata’s hair. “Then we need to finish this game.”

Ogata sighed. “So I need two smokes and a beer.” He rolled his eyes at Hikaru’s laughter.

“Then…” The teen trailed off. “Hm, then we still have an entire day of you doing whatever I want.”

“So I was right. You are trying to drive me mad.”


End file.
